the_mystery_files_of_detective_inabafandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2
The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2 (稲葉探偵事件ファイルNO.2 Inaba Tantei Jiken Fairu NO.2, lit. The Case Files of Detective Inaba NO. 2) is a murder mystery freeware game created in Wolf RPG Editor by Suika Bar. It was released on September 10, 2016 and the English translation was released on November 15, 2018. It is the second game in The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba trilogy. Story Detective Sogo Inaba received a request to take on an extramarital affair case from a woman named Nadeshiko Sakaki where he was called over to her residence. Upon arrival, Sogo learned that the patriarch of the Sakaki household had committed suicide not long before his arrival. Now that the complex question of the family's inheritance has come to light, Sogo must struggle to get to the bottom of it. What conclusion will Sogo come up with at the end? Characters * Sogo Inaba: A private detective. * Nina Arimura: Detective Sogo's personal assistant. * Seiya Harima: A doctor who is easily spooked. * Natsume Sakaki: The oldest brother of the Sakaki family. * Sakura Sakaki: The oldest sister of the Sakaki family. * Tsubaki Sakaki: The middle brother of the Sakaki family. * Akane Sakaki: The middle sister of the Sakaki family. * Azusa Sakaki: The youngest brother of the Sakaki family. * Aoi Sakaki: The youngest sister of the Sakaki family. * Nadeshiko Sakaki: The mother of the Sakaki family. * Rindo Sakaki: The patriarch of the Sakaki family. * Shun Ishihara: The Sakaki family's butler. * Shigure Sasamoto: The Sakaki family's maid. * Terumitsu Kurita: The Sakaki family's gardener. * Kyoko Harima: Seiya's wife and a police inspector. * Yuki Shimizu: Natsume's fiancée. Endings There are a total of three endings in The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2. * TRUE END: Smiling for You * NORMAL END: Lost Respect * BAD END: Things Will Never Be the Same Trailer Gallery No 2 - Title JP.png | Japanese title screen. No 2 - Title EN.png | English title screen. No 1 + No 2 - LINE Stickers.jpg | LINE stickers featuring characters from The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 and The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2. Staff * Scenario: Manachu. * Producer: Inui. * Playtesters: Common Foot Soldier and Masatora. * Character Designs: ** Inui: Sogo Inaba, Azusa Sakaki, and Natsume Sakaki. ** Manachu: Shigure Sasamoto. ** Shirogoma: Sakura Sakaki and Nadeshiko Sakaki. ** Iz: Tsubaki Sakaki and Akane Sakaki. ** Uta: Aoi Sakaki and Yuki Shimizu. ** Bonhie Lee: Nina Arimura and Shun Ishihara. ** Hotarubi: Seiya Harima, Kyoko Harima, and Terumitsu Kurita. * Game Engine: Wolf RPG Editor. * Sprite Chips: Sukima's Resources, PIXEL ART WORLD, White Screw Shop, and TEDDY-PLAZA. * Background Music: Amacha Music Workshop, Free Music Resource MusMus, DOVA-SYNDROME, H/MIX GALLERY, and Music is VFR. * Sound Effects: Vita-chi Material Museum, Sound Arbour, Sound Effect Lab, Taira Komori's Japanese Free Sound Effects, Pocket Sound, On-Jin ~On-Jin~, Devil Soul, and Jellyfish Artisan. * Script: Wolf RPG Editor Common Event List. * Graphics: Pipoya, Extortion Letter Generator, Frame illust, Frame Design, and pixiv. External Links * Official Website (Japanese) * Freem! Page (Japanese) * Vector Page (Japanese) * LINE stickers * English Translation by Memories of Fear Category:Games